What's Left Of Me
by Countrygirl19
Summary: T.K had it all varsity star on basketball and baseball team, the perfect girlfriend, friends it was perfect until he heard the words that turned his world upside down "were moving." Now he's leaving everything he knew even his girlfriend of three years. But when his mom and new step dad decide to adopt a child there's a secret kept from T.K the child they are adopting is his.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 We Are Moving

Takaru Takashi had the perfect life, he's sixteen, and he was just starting his junior year in high school, he is captain over the seniors of the varsity basketball and baseball team and by his side through it all his girlfriend and best friend Hikari Kaymia was there every step of the way. He smiled as he walked up to his apartment to tell his mom about his day. As he walked into the house he could see boxes and bags packed he looked around until he could see his mom and step dad walking in the living room.

"Hey mom, Jeff what's up with the bags and boxes?" he asked looking around.

Nancy took a breath "Takaru we have some news to tell you," she said as Jeff put his arm around her.

He looked at his mom, then his eyes drifted over to Jeff, then back to his mom "Are you working out of town again Jeff?"

Nancy smiled softly at T.K "I have some news; Jeff got a job to be a doctor in California."

"T.K then looked at his mom "oh so Jeff is moving, is he going to visit us once in a while?"

"Honey, you don't understand what I'm saying he's not just moving, we all three are moving," she said putting a hand of T.K's shoulder.

There was a moment of silence and then everything finally registered in his head "mom! You can't do this to me, everything is just coming together I'm the captain of the basketball and baseball team, my friends is here, my girlfriend, our family is here have you thought this through?"

T.K I know your entire life has been here, but I thought about you and I as well better job opportunities for me, better education opportunities for you, they may be more challenges for you as a sports player, and Hikari is a very sweet girl but your young you will go through plenty of girlfriends before you find the right one this will be a wonderful opportunity for all of us," Nancy replied.

"Mom I'm finally captain of the baseball and basketball team and I'm only a junior this doesn't happen a lot,Hikari and I are perfect I know I 'm young but I know she's the one, and my friends I can't just leave, you're not even thinking about my feelings!"

T.K then thought for a minute "mom what if I stay with dad?"

Nancy shook her head "no absolutely not, your father is working all the time and you need an appropriate figure around all the time."

T.K's eyes went wide "what about Matt I mean with his rock star money he's practically living by himself and paying his own way."

"Nope I love your brother but he's used to doing his own thing, I'm afraid he would be irresponsible with you and you need an adult around with restrictions and guidelines, living with a rock star is no life for you."

"Mom you're not being fair you can't make me move I'm staying here!" he yelled slamming the apartment door behind him."

As rain started to fall hard on his head he began to run as far as his legs could take him until he could see the building with apartments he ran upstairs and was outside Hikari's window as he gently knocked on it, hoping her brother wouldn't hear it. Kari pulled the curtains and saw her boyfriend of three years standing on the other side; she opened the window and motioned him to come, immediately grabbing him a towel.

"Hikari folded her arms "T.K what are you doing here and in the pouring rain you can get sick."

"I don't care if I get sick," he whispered.

T.K began to pace back and forth; he didn't know how to tell his girlfriend of three years he was leaving.

Kari grabbed T.K's arm "T.K what is going on, you're worrying me?"

A tear fell down his cheek "Kar I'm moving to America, were leaving tomorrow."

Hikari slowly sat down on her bed registering what her boyfriend had just told her "how long have you known?" she said holding his hand.

"They just told me today and expected me to just accept it, but everything I know and love is here I can't believe they did this to me," said T.K putting his head in his hands.

"Have you talked to your dad, Matt maybe you can stay with them?" said Hikari hoping it would help the problem.

"I tried the whole asking dad and Matt thing, mom doesn't think either one of them are responsible enough to take care of me, but I don't understand I'll be seventeen next year Matt practically lived by himself since he was fourteen with dad working all of the time, I don't understand why mom has such a double standard towards me it's not fair!" he yelled falling back on Hikari's bed.

Hikari leaned back on her bed beside him holding T.K's hand her heart began to race when she asked the dreaded question "what's going to happen to us?"

"Kari, I have loved you since were eight years old, I'm not throwing it away, I know your my soul mate he then leaned up and got something out of his pocket "I was going to save this for graduation from high school but at this point I can't wait…"

He then got down on one knee and looked up at her, her heart began to race not sure what was going on "Hikari Destiny Kaymia I have loved you since we were eight your my best friend, girlfriend and when I turn eighteen and come back I want you to be my wife will you marry me?"

She smiled as her eyes glistened as tears fell out "yes Takaru Spencer Takashi I will marry you, you're the love of my life."

He got up from his knees and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger she smiled as she looked at it the band had both of their crests engraved on it and a beautiful diamond "I love you Takaru," she whispered.

He smiled "I love you too more than you will ever know Hikari," he then began to kiss her as they both fell onto the bed.

The next morning the two of them were sleeping soundly with T.K's arms protectively around Kari when a light ring from his phone causing him to stir and wake up he reached for his phone seeing there were missed calls from his mom and Jeff.

He looked over at his sleeping angel and tears fell from his eyes, he didn't want to leave her she had noticed that he had moved and sat up looking at him as tears fell down her face "I love you T.K, you promise your coming back right?"

He grabbed her left hand and grabbed her fourth finger that had the ring shining on it "this ring is a promise that my love for you will last forever and I will come back the day I turn eighteen and we will begin forever together," he said as he kissed her hand.

He then looked into her eyes, tears falling down "I love you so much…"

She stood up and put her arms around him and looked up at him "I can't wait until you come back, I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her one last time and looked into her eyes which was ruined by the phone ringing he looked at it and it said mom calling, he pushed ignore and looked at her "I have to go, I love you."

She kissed his cheek "I love you too T.K."

He then opened the window and turned to her one last time "I'll email as soon as I get settled in."

Kari nodded "I'll wait for you."

T.K stepped out of the window and shut it and turned away and walked on before he could change his mind he ran to his apartment where he saw his step dad loading up the last things in the car his mom ran up to him.

"Takaru Spencer Takashi where were you last night?" she yelled.

"Sorry I didn't call I was…"

T.K was interrupted by his older brother who had just walked up "he was with me mom, he wanted to hang out one more time before he left, I'm his older brother I should have called," said Yamato.

Nancy looked at her oldest son and nodded "and this is exactly why I don't see Yamato as a fit for you to live with he wasn't even responsible enough to call me and let me know you were safe."

Haroki then looked at his ex-wife and rolled his eyes "will you quit bashing on Yamato, just because he is in a band doesn't mean he is a bad guy, Takaru is safe that is all that matters."

"Maybe if Yamato lived with me maybe he would have been in college by now starting a real career this is why I want T.K to come to America so he can have more opportunities to actually do something with his life other than be In a be in a boy band," said Nancy.

Yamato smirked at his mom "love you too mom."

Jeff looked at his watch "we got to go if we are going to catch our flight."

Nancy nodded "right" she then walked up to Yamato "please don't get into too much trouble," she pleaded giving him a hug.

Yamato laughed "can't make any promises mom."

T.K then walked up to Matt "why did you cover for me?"

Yamato laughed "you know I'm not a snitch, besides after mom called dad freaking out he called me and then I called around and Taichi said he heard your voice in Hikari's room he knew you were a good guy and wouldn't do anything so he didn't tell their parents."

T.K looked down and blushed, and Yamato's eyes went wide "you guys didn't do anything right, if Taichi finds out he will find a way to come to California and beat your ass."

"We made love right after I proposed to her I'm coming back here right after I turn eighteen and Hikari and I are going to get married."

Yamato's eyes went wide "you're serious about this?"

T.K nodded "I am more than anything."

"T.K we got to go now!" yelled Nancy.

"Coming mom," he yelled he then turned back to Yamato "thanks you for being the best big brother, and don't tell Taichi okay?"

"Hey I wouldn't want to cause your death," Yamato joked "see ya little bro," he said ruffling his hair.

He then got in the car and looked out the window as Jeff began to drive off a tear fell down his eye as he looked at his picture of him and Hikari "two more years," he whispered as he leaned on his seat and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hikari's news

It has been three months since Takaru left and Hikari was not the same it was like she lost hope to life, she quit caring about school, she quit cheerleading , her reason to go every day was across the world, and she has started getting really sick which never happened since she was little.

She held onto her stomach as she threw up again in her trash can, this had been going on too long she got up out of bed and got dressed and walked through her house and got her car keys and drove to the clinic. As she walked in she could feel every eye on her, she had a weird feeling as she signed in and waited patiently.

After a few people's names were called she finally heard her name "Hikari Kaymia?"

She picked up her purse and followed the nurse to the room, where she patiently waited for the doctor.

As she walked in she had a smile on her face "nice to meet you, ."

"She smiled "it's nice to meet you too," she said shaking her hand.

"So what seems to be the problem today Hikari," said the doctor getting out her clip board.

"Well I mean I think it's the depression my fiancé left three months ago to America because of his mom, I just feel empty and have been getting really sick and I haven't gotten sick since I was eight so I don't understand why I would be sick now."

The doctor looked at her "well it could be a number of things your body could be reacting because of you being upset of your fiancés absence, or it could be the flu we can take some test's to make sure."

Hikari nodded "okay I just hope it's nothing serious."

Hikari sat in the waiting room for two hours until she was finally called back she sat in the chair taking a breath as the doctor walked in "well Hikari the good news is, you don't have depression but your weight has rapidly dropped down which is bad for your health as well as your child's."

Hikari's eyes went wide "wait I'm pregnant?"

The doctor nodded "yes mam, when was the last time you were sexually active."

"Three months ago right before my fiancé left, my one and only time," said Hikari.

The doctor looks at her clip board "that sounds right according to the test, so with you being young I must ask are you planning on keeping this baby?"

She immediately nodded "yes, yes I am."

The doctor nodded "being a young mother has a lot of sacrifices, are you planning on telling your fiancé about this?"

Hikari nodded "of course, he has every right to know, he's coming back in two years and I want him to be in our child's life."

"What about your parents, I know with being young they will be concerned but they can be amazing support as well, are you positive you want to keep this baby?" asked the doctor.

"I'm sure nothing will ever change my mind, it's the only part of him I have what's left of him until he comes back," said Hikari putting her hand on her stomach.

"It's very important that you stay healthy keep yourself moving and gain that weight back or you could risk a miscarriage, the fact you haven't lost it already is very lucky now I'm going to give you vitamins and I'll see you next week, I expect you to tell your parent's what's going on and get them used to the idea," said the doctor.

Hikari nodded "I'll tell them tonight, thank you so much for everything."

"No problem Hikari good luck with everything, and if you change your mind and want to look at other options your more than welcome to make an appointment and talk to me remember this is your life it's going to affect," said the doctor.

"I've made my decision, and I'm not changing my mind," said Hikari as she walked out.

Hikari got in her car and began to cry, she was pregnant at sixteen with her fiancé across the world, what was her parents going to say, her friends, her brother she didn't want to think about it she then looked down at her stomach, she did know one thing she already loved her child.

She turned on the ignition and began to drive; she had to tell somebody, somebody she trusted she stopped at a red light and turned down the road she pulled up to the apartments and parked and got out of the car and walked up to the apartment she knocked on the door, which was greeted by Taichi's girlfriend Sora.

"Hey Hikari how are you?" she said with a big smile.

"Well I have news and I needed to tell someone and so.." Hikari said babbling when Sora interrupted her  
"please come in you don't look so well."

Hikari bowed respectfully as she entered Sora's home "What I'm about to tell you you can't tell anyone I'm not ready for anyone to know yet even Taichi."

Sora sat down next to Hikari "what's going on?"

"Sora I went to the doctor today, I'm pregnant, and I'm going to be a parent."

Sora's eyes went wide "wait when did you sleep with T.K?" she said shocked.

"Right before he left, he came over he proposed and it went from there it was our first time and I knew he was going to be away for a long time," she whispered "and now he's going to have a child and have no idea until he comes back," she said hugging Sora.

Sora hugged her "Hikari you are a smart, independent girl, I know you will be a wonderful parent I have no doubt about it, but there's no good time to tell your parents your pregnant you have to break it to them and I know Taichi he will be upset but he loves you and he will love his niece or nephew too and so will I."

Hikari smiled "thank you for not judging me," she said crying.

"Hey I know you love Tekaru and he loves you and I know he will love his baby too, I know it's tough now but everything will fall into place, I promise and if you need me you can always call me, or if you need me to come with you to break the news I will."

"Thanks Sora, you have always been like a sister to me, and I knew you wouldn't tell anyone or judge me, well it's about 10 and that's my curfew so I better get back," said Kari standing up.

Sora nodded "let me know how it goes, and if Taichi gives you a hard time about it, give me a call I'll straighten him out."

"Thanks for everything, bye Sora," she said leaving her apartment.

Hikari got in her car and began to drive home once she pulled in she took a breath noticing both her parents vehicles were home "this is it, it's now or never."

She walked up to her apartment and walked in she put her coat on the hanger and went in the living room "hey mom, dad I'm home."

"Hikari sweetie, I'm impressed you went to school today, how was your day, would you like to try my new recipe?, asked her mother.

"Mom, we don't want her to get any sicker than what she has been," said Taichi laughing.

"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you guys about, I didn't go to school I went to the doctor since I have been sick the last couple months and I found out that…mom dad, Taichi I'm going to be a mother, I'm pregnant."

Tai looked at his sister "that night he came over, you SLEPT TOGETHER, I didn't rat you out because I trusted both of you," he yelled.

looked at his son "YOU KNEW THAT BOY WAS OVER WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" he screamed at Tai.

looked down, he couldn't even look at his daughter "we raised you with respect and purity and you throw those words around like some whore!" he yelled.

"Daddy no I have only been with one person Takeru, were engaged daddy," she yelled putting up her left hand which still had that ring on it.

"Yeah the most failed for trick he gets engaged to you, sleeps with you and never see him again that boy don't know anything about love," yelled .

"Daddy I have loved him since I was eight years old and I knew that one day I would want to be the mother to his children so what if it's earlier than expected!" yelled Hikari.

"Hikari you have too many opportunities to throw them all away it's decided you are getting an appointment and terminating this mistake," yelled "consider my foot put down!"

Hikari began to cry "NO THIS IS MY CHILD AND ITS MY CHOICE I ALREADY LOVE HIM OR HER AND I WANT TO BE A GOOD MOTHER TO IT I WON'T DO IT I REFUSE!"

couldn't believe her husband words "you can't make her do that you know how our family is deeply against abortion there must be another solution how about adoption there are many families that can't have children and who would be more eligible to take care of the baby."

"No mom, I don't want him or her adopted I won't know if my son or daughter is treated right the only way I would know is if she or he Is right here with me," Hikari said putting a hand on her stomach "I'm keeping my baby no matter what," she said her voice cracking.

She then looked at her brother "Tai please help me do you want your niece or nephew killed?"

"Dad it's an innocent child that is a part of all of us, Hikari wants to be the bigger person and take responsibility let her," he said to his father standing in front of his sister.

"NO I AM NOT LETTING HER DROP OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL AND NOT GO TO COLLEGE TO RAISE A CHILD THAT WAS BORN OUT OF WEDLOCK," he then looked at Hikari "until you get your head on straight and agree to an abortion or adoption you are not my child, you are cut off you will pack what you can pack in a half an hour and you will never come back consider my foot put down it's either that _thing _or your family."

Tears fell out of Hikari's eyes as she put her hand on her stomach "this thing is my family and I can do it without you," she whispered she didn't even bother to grab her stuff she left not looking back.

Taichi looked at his father "I can't believe you dad, that is your daughter and grandchild you just walk out that door I thought you always taught us to be there for our family no matter what your daughter needs you and you let her down" he whispered as he walked out the door to find his sister.

Hikari took a breath as she got out of her car and knocked on the door and Sora answered "hey how did it.."

Hikari hugged her crying into her shoulder "they kicked me out they wanted me to terminate it and I refused they disowned me."

Sora hugged the younger girl "your more than welcome to stay with me please come on in."

She walked in "Sora I don't want to be a burden on your life," she said tears still falling down her face.

"Kari you have always been like a little sister I'll do anything to help you," she said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, I'm scared Sora but I have to do it for my baby," said Hikari.

Sora nodded "and you will be an amazing mother, it will be tough but I know you can do it and I will help you with everything I can."

Hikari hugged Sora which was interrupted with a knock being heard from the door.

Sora walked to the door to open it to none other than Taichi "hey I just came to see if you have seen.." he then could see Hikari looking at him from the couch as he walked on in and sat next to her "hey you okay, I thought dad put things out of proportion."

She nodded "it just hurts dad would ask me to kill my own child," she said tears running down her face.

"Hikari there's something Sora and I have never told you but we know what you're going through which is why I didn't react near as bad as I could have," he said holding Sora's hand.

Sora then continued "When we were fifteen we went through the same thing except I had a miscarriage and I think of my child each and every day I couldn't imagine my mom or Tai's parents telling me I had to terminate or give up my baby, this is why I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself and your baby."

"Sora,Taichi I'm so sorry I had no idea," said Hikari hugging Sora.

"Nobody did Hikari we didn't have a chance to tell anyone before she miscarried it," said Taichi "look I don't agree with mom and dad and I'll help with everything I can but you must promise me one thing."

Hikari looked up "anything Taichi…"

"If I have a nephew I'm teaching him how to play soccer and I get to be his favorite uncle," said Taichi.

Hikari laughed "I don't know uncle Yamato might have a objection he may want his nephew to be a musician."

Taichi laughed "nope soccer player, but seriously we will be here for you every step of the way."

Hikari smiled "you guys are my family and my son or daughter will know that," she said putting a hand on her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Were Adopting A Baby

Takeru had not been acting any better than Hikari he hadn't even tried to make friends at his new school, heck he hardly went. He had lost his meaning of life when he left Hikari all he could do was think about the day that he could wrap his arms around her again. His mother noticed this and she hated seeing her son sad.

She was currently writing her newest article on adoption studies she was typing away as she stopped for a minute to take a swig of her coffee, she thought for a minute _Takeru seems awful lonely here since he moved away, I wish there was a way I can help._

As Nancy was lost in her thoughts her husband Jeff walked beside of her, as he looked up she looked over at him, he could immediately tell something was wrong by the look in her eyes "what's wrong Nancy?"

She sighed "I just wish Takeru would be more thankful for this opportunity and taking advantage of it instead of moping around about Hikari, she's a sweet girl but there's no way that him and her would end up married someday the statistics are against them at this age."

He sat down next to her, maybe he needs a distraction, keep him busy something that he hasn't had…"

Nancy took a breath "there's something I need to talk to you about I just got an email, and I've been thinking Takaru is going to be graduating in two years, and Yamato already has his life going on, what if we adopt a baby?"

Jeff's eyes widened "don't you think it's too soon for this especially since we just moved and everything?"

Nancy took a breath "there's a certain reason why I want to adopt a particular baby, but we can't tell Takeru about this not yet…"

"Why can't we tell him, it's going to be his younger brother or sister," said Jeff.

Nancy sighed "because Takeru is going to be a father, the Kaymia's are planning on giving it up for adoption, I would rather have T.K in his or her life as a brother rather than nothing."

"Are you ever going to tell him the truth, he should know," said Jeff.

"When he is mature enough to realize why myself and the Kaymia's decided what they did they believe that Hikari nor him is ready to be parents and I agree but I also believe Takaru should have a role in his or her life rather than be with a family that he doesn't at least know what's going on."

"Well maybe we should get his thought on the adoption before making this decision," said Jeff.

As Nancy walked into Takeru's room she saw him just sitting there with no emotion, no life, nothing "Takeru we have some news honey."

He looked up as he started to smile "are you letting me go back home?"

She looked at Jeff "no honey, we noticed how lonely you have been we made a decision since I can't have any more children we decided were going to adopt you're going to be a big brother, what do you think honey?"

His eyes first had no emotion, his mouth hung open, he didn't know what to say, then his eyes went dark in rage "how could you do that mom, please tell me this is some kind of joke, you're not even involved in your oldest son's life, what makes you think you can adopt a kid and make everything perfect, when he or she doesn't get to suffer like Yamato and I did, this said child gets the perfect family we never had, your replacing Yamato, I can't believe you mom!" he yelled leaving his room.

Nancy let go of her husband and ran after Takeru "Were not replacing anyone Takeru, it's a new edition to the family, it's so Jeff can have his own child, so you can finally see what it's like to be a big brother."

"Yeah and Yamato didn't even get a chance to be a big brother because you and dad got a divorce and separated us, what if you and Jeff get a divorce then my new little brother or sister is going to have to deal with being separated from me, and Yamato at dads, who he won't even get to meet for a while, you're not even thinking not at all, having a brother is not going to fix me, I already have one in Japan where I belong and will be in two years, don't bother with it," Takaru yelled as he slammed the door.

Nancy stood in the living room she didn't even move, her son was not like this at all but she was determined for him to enjoy his life in America and not dread it the entire time, Jeff then walked in "so adoption is a no?"

"I'm sure he will change his mind in time, I'm sure once he meets the new baby, he will be fine," said Nancy.

"Maybe we should tell him it's his, maybe then he will act different since it's his own baby," said Jeff.

Nancy shook her head "we can't go there, if we tell him she is pregnant he will find a way to get to her and probably run off with her, we can't let him know Hikari is pregnant, we just can't."

Author's Note: Yes, I do realize this is short but I did this for a reason I was going to do a three months later thing and have Hikari find out the sex of the baby… but I saved that for the next chapter because I want YOU the readers to decide and because I want it a surprise if you want to vote please send me a PM letting me know if you want the baby to be a boy or girl, I'll give you guys a week and then the winner is what the baby will be : )

Love you guys Countrygirl19


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been three months since Hikari found out she was pregnant and today she was going to find out the sex of the baby, today was very special because it was also Takeru's seventeenth birthday. As she got ready she had a huge smile on her face, she couldn't wait. She picked up her purse and smiled at Sora and Taichi.

"I'm going to find out the sex of the baby today, I'm so excited," she said walking up to her brother.

Sora smiled "It's an exciting time, I'm sure especially because then you can have an idea for clothes, the room decoration, this is when the fun time begins about having a baby, because its shopping, shopping, shopping and I'm sure Mimi will love to come down and shop with us, she loves babies and shopping," Sora laughed.

Taichi looked over at his sister "so what are you hoping for, I'm hoping for a boy so that uncle Taichi can teach him how to play soccer."

Hikari smiled as she looked down at her stomach "I will be happy either way as long as my baby is healthy and happy."

Sora nodded "and that's how she should be," she then looked at her clock "well you better go on Hikari you don't want to be late."

Hikari nodded "yeah you're right, I'll come straight home when I find out what it is."

Hikari walked out the door and got in the car and drove to the doctors she got out and signed in and waited, she looked around seeing mothers some pregnant, others with their young babies and kids and then a few minutes later she could hear the doctor calling her name

"_Hikari Kaymia?"_

She picked up her stuff and walked into the room where she changed and got ready for her ultra sound and layed down on the bed and waited for the doctor to arrive.

A few minutes later the doctor walked In and smiled "why hello I'm guessing you are here to find out the sex of the baby correct?"

She smiled "yes I am, I am very excited."

The doctor began to put the cold jell on as she turned on the moniter Hikari smiled as she could see her baby moving a tear fell out of her eye as she continued to watch it, my child it's beautiful.

The doctor smiled "would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Hikari nodded "yes I would," she said trying not to cry.

"Congratulations , you are having a girl."

Hikari smiled as she kept looking at the screen "I'm having a daughter," she whispered.

She continued to watch her baby girl move in the screen and she loved her dearly, all she could think about was what she was going to look like, will she have her brown hair and his blue eyes, or his blonde hair and her red eyes, or she could look identical to him, or she could look identical to her either way she couldn't wait to hold her little girl for the first time.

As she changed back in her clothes and thanked her doctor she got in her car and started driving she couldn't help but laugh she could see it now, Taichi immediately running out to buy soccer balls for her daughter he is determined his niece is going to be a soccer player.

She pulled into the parking spot and got out and walked to Sora's apartment as she walked in she was greeted by Sora and Taichi running up to her "so Hikari what is it?"

She smiled as she looked at them "well Taichi looks like your not going to have a soccer buddy, your having a niece.

Taichi had a grin spread across his face "A girl, well she's still learning how to play soccer, I'm going to buy her, her very first soccer ball" he said grabbing his car keys.

Hikari couldn't help but laugh "Tai why can't she choose what she wants to do with her life?"

Taichi shook his head "I'm teaching her how to play soccer, this will be the famous Uncle Tai Niece quality time,"he said holding up a peace sign.

Hikari shook her head "we will see Taichi."

There was laughter in the room until Taichi heard a vibration on his phone as he looked down his face went serious.

"Taichi honey, what's wrong," said Sora noticing her boyfriend's face.

"I just got a text from mom, she says dad has said that he is gone and we have an hour to go over there and get everything we want or it's all getting burned when he returns," said Taichi.

Sora nodded "I can drive you guys if you want."

Hikari and Taichi looked at each other and nodded in agreement "yeah let's just get it over with."

Hikari Sora and Taichi walked out of the apartment to Sora's car and drove to the apartment and she parked she turned to the two siblings "okay guys, just go in and get your stuff if something goes wrong call me and I'll call for help if necessary ."

They nodded as they got out the car and walked upstairs to their former apartment as they walked in immediately ran up to them and hugged them "oh I missed you both so much, and Hikari you have gotten so big, how far along are you now?"

"I'm six months, and I just found out I'm having a little girl," she said smiling.

smiled "that's wonderful honey, but have you really thought this through are you going to go through with this?"

She nodded "yeah mom, I'm not going to turn my back on my daughter, I can't."

respected her daughter's decision "have you found a way to earn money?"

"Yes right now I'm working at Sora's fashion company and I already have plenty saved up," Hikari said to her mother.

"What about school, you have one more year what are you doing about that?" asked .

"I decided to schedule my classes around her school so I can watch the baby, while she's finishing up her senior year I want my sister to at least get her diploma," said Taichi walking up to them with bags in his hands.

nodded "that's very mature Taichi, I'm very impressed."

He nodded "Sora and I both care about her education, and were going to work with her to make sure she gets it."

"I'm proud of you both, and I like your plan but I don't know about your father," said .

The sibilings smiled "thanks mom, I am glad you at least believe in me," said Hikari.

A minute later they heard a door slam as they turned around they saw none other than he immediately looked at his daughter "so have you come to your senses, are you agreeing to our adoption plan?"

"No I am going to raise my daughter," she said with Taichi standing right by her side.

"Then you are no longer a member of our family get out!" he yelled.

ran up to him "you are being unreasonable they are our children!" she screamed at him.

He then started picking up things he could find a lamp and threw it at Hikari she ducked, but he didn't stop there he walked up to her and pushed her "get out you are no longer welcome in my home out!"

She started to run from him and he kept chasing her and he pushed her into the wall "Get out Hikari, you are not welcome here!"

She began to scream as she fell to the floor, Taichi got out his phone and sent a text to Sora "call the ambulance NOW!"

He ran up to his father and yanked his arm away from his sister "get away from her, you may cause her to lose the baby!" he screamed at his father.

He then got down next to his sister "are you okay Hikari, Sora is calling for help, just hang on."

Tears fell down her eyes "Taichi, I'm having contractions the babies are coming now! She screamed.

Taichi began to panic "come on Sora hurry, "he thought as he picked up his sister in his arms.

A minute later they could hear the ambulance and everything from then was a blur as Hikari passed out.

It had been a few hours as they waited in the hospital, they didn't know how the baby was, how Hikari was or anything, they just hoped 's hitting didn't cause any trouble for the baby."

Hikari was passed out, she wasn't sure what was going on, but then she heard it a cry, and short after another her daughter was born but she couldn't do anything it was obviously c section and she was still under the gas, so she couldn't hold them, a tear fell down her eye when she heard the wailing.

The doctor immediately took him to ICU, which saw him running out with his new granddaughter once he was on his way back he asked to speak to him "Sir Can you please send the adoption papers for this baby?"

"Um sir made it clear, she wants to keep this baby," The doctor said.

He nodded "I am her responsible parent and I believe she is making a mistake, adoption papers please."

The doctor nodded "yes sir right away."

Hikari felt a little dizzy as she woke up, she immediately looked around "where is my daughter" she asked.

Sora looked at her and then over at her boyfriend as she started to cry in his arms and then Taichi spoke "she didn't make it Hikari, dad said the doctor told him they were born too early, I'm sorry Kar."

Tears fell down her eyes "I can't believe she is gone."

walked up to his daughter " I never meant for this to happen I'm so sorry."

She looked at him "It's your fault that my daughter is dead, I could still be pregnant and she could still have a chance to be here but you had to have your way, I hate you, get out of my hospital room you are not my dad!" she screamed as tears streamed from her eyes.

He knew his daughter was in an emotional state at this point, but he followed her wishes and walked out "you will thank me for this one day when you are old enough to understand," he whispered.

Meanwhile in the common area Nancy and her husband Jeff were waiting for their baby, the papers were filled out now they just had to wait for the baby to be cleaned up Takeru was standing outside to get some air.

Jeff looked over at Nancy "I've been thinking and because of you know.. I think we should let Takaru name him at least have that right."

She smiled in approval "I agree, you only have one first child, and I think he should at least name this one, no matter who is raising him, he will always be his first baby."

The doctor then walked out with a baby in a blue blanket and Nancy and Jeff walked over to the man

"Congratulations on your new baby girl!" he said as he handed the baby over to Nancy.

Nancy held him as tears fell down her eyes "oh my god, she has his eyes," she said about to cry.

Jeff smiled "they do make good looking kids."

Jeff walked outside to see Takeru leaning against the wall of the hospital "hey kiddo, would you like to meet the new addition to the family?"

Takeru thought for a moment, then he finally gave in "okay" he said following his step father inside.

They walked up to Nancy who was holding the new bundle of joy; she smiled at her son "do you want to hold her?"

Takaru looked at the baby, there was something about her, he couldn't explain it but he felt a connection to this baby, one stronger than his and his brother Yamato's bond that they share; Nancy put the baby in his arms, for the first time he smiled.

He first had a small smile, then it turned into a grin, he already loved this child as a brother should "so mom what did you name her?"

Nancy smiled as Jeff squeezed her hand in approval "we want you to name her."

He looked at his mother confused "why me?"

She smiled "because it's just right…"Nancy told him as she patted his back.

Takeru looked at the boy and smiled he knew immediately what he wanted to name the girl,"I want to name her Allison Allie for short it just sounds beautiful to me."

Nancy nodded, "its beautiful honey, absolutely perfect."

Hikari looked out the window at the hospital, she still had hatred towards her dad, it was his fault that her son was dead, she was lost in thought when she heard a knock at the door.

She looked over and saw Taichi and Sora peek their heads in "can we come in," he said quietly.

She nodded quietly, as they entered the room Sora gave Hikari a hug "I'm sorry she didn't make it, but the doctor did get a picture right after she was born before she died, your parents didn't want you to have it but we thought you deserved at least that," she said handing her the picture.

A soft smile appeared as she looked at the baby it had Takeru's beautiful blue eyes, and her brown hair she was perfect, how her angel died she would never looking as perfect in that picture as she did.

"What would you have named her," Tai asked.

A tear fell down her eye as she spoke, she felt a tug on her heart and she knew the name couldn't be anything else "I would have named her Allison Sora Takashi, Allison after mom's middle name and Sora after the woman who is like a sister, who was there through it all.

Tears fell down Taichi's eyes; it was unfair his niece didn't get a chance at life, why did it have to be her Sora held his hand, she knew what Taichi and Hikari were both going through with her own angel she lost much too early.

Hikari looked at the picture _I love you my precious angel Allison Sora Takashi you will always be my baby._

Takeru was sitting next to baby Allison who began to cry on the airplane, he picked her up and she stopped immediately he smiled at the baby "I wasn't sure about this at first, but now I'm happy you're in my life and I will do everything to protect you, I love you Allison, and that is a promise," he said as he kissed her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Truth

It has been five years ago today since the birth and death of her daughter Allison, she sat on her porch swinging as she looked at the picture of her baby girl, a tear escaped her eye as she clutched the picture.

If only she was still here, right now instead of being depressed she would be planning her daughter's fifth birthday party, with balloons, clowns everything her little girl would desire. Today was also Takeru's birthday, the love of her life, the father of her child, she sighed as she looked at the ring on her finger "I guessed he moved on with his life," she whispered.

She however could never move on, she lost the love of her life and then the part of him she had left; she couldn't betray her love for him, more importantly she couldn't betray her daughter.

It got harder to look at that picture of their little girl, it got harder for her to think of him, she tried to move forward with her life go to college, get a career but she could not she stayed in the same place she was at sixteen.

Hikari heard steps behind her, as she looked she could see her brother standing behind her with flowers in his hand as he gave them to her he whispered "for my niece's memory."

Tears fell down her eyes as she gave him a hug, she knew Taichi would have been a wonderful uncle there was no doubt "thank you Taichi," she whispered.

A minute later Sora walked up to her holding her and Taichi's one year old son, "hey Kar, how are you feeling?" she asked hugging her sister in law.

Hikari began to cry "I wish she was here with me, you know."

Sora nodded "I know just because I have Tyler doesn't mean I don't think of my other baby, my first baby every day I know exactly how you feel."

Hikari cried in her shoulder "thank you both for everything; I love you both and Tyler more than you will ever know."

Tai put his hand on her shoulder "we know."

There was a minute of silence until Taichi's phone rang; he answered it "hello?"

There was a breath and then his mom's voice came over the phone "Taichi, there's nothing the doctors can do, you and Hikari better get here quick they are probably going to pull the plug on your father in a half an hour, he does want to see you both before you leave."

He nodded "we will be there in a minute," he then hung up.

"Kar, I know you haven't spoken to dad since he caused you know but he's about to die, there's nothing they can do for him just go see him once, you will regret it if you don't."

Hikari began to cry "my daughter isn't here because of him, he is the reason she is dead and he expects me to act like everything is okay!" she yelled.

"No Kar, look it's obvious your relationship was lost that day, but he still is our dad, just please we need to see him one last time, just please if not for him, do it for his granddaughter your daughter, I know she would forgive him because she's an angel like her mother is."

Hikari nodded and walked with her brother, sister in law and nephew to the car and they drove in silence to the hospital once they parked Taichi and Sora went on in, Hikari however stayed in the car she couldn't face him, not now.

Finally she took a breath and got out of the car and walked in the hospital to her father's room, she knocked lightly and everyone turned around to see her at the door, her dad put on a light smile as he motioned her to come on in.

She slowly walked in and sat on the bed next to her father not saying a word just looking at him.

He grabbed her hand and looked up at her "Hikari before I pass on there is something you must know it's about your daughter."

She shook her head "dad if it wasn't for you hitting me, she would have never died, it's your fault she is not here with me" she said coldly.

He shook his head back and forth "no Hikari, she is not dead I lied to you she is still out there, look I was upset that by you raising this child you couldn't have the future you deserve, so I signed the papers and she was adopted Hikari I am sorry it was wrong for me to do that to you and then tell you she passed on, but I know I couldn't leave this world without telling you."

Tears fell down her eyes, "how could you do that? I thought she was dead and she is out there," she screamed.

Hikari began to back up and then turned around and ran out of the door as quick as she could Taichi looked at her "Hikari where are you going?" he yelled.

"I'm going to find my little girl," she yelled back continuing running, she ran out of the hospital into the pouring rain.

Taichi walked into his father's hospital room "dad, what is Hikari talking about?"

"Son, I had to do what was best for her, your niece was alive I forwarded Hikari's signature so that she could be adopted."

Taichi clenched his fist in anger "how could you do that, she was torn because she thought her daughter was dead, did you think it was funny a sick joke father? It's not and her daughter is out who knows where and has been for the last five years!" he then began to get his stuff and picked up his son "you can die alone I'm going to check on my sister" was the last words he spoke before leaving that room and not going back.

Hikari ran to Tai's car and pulled on the door which was locked "damn it Taichi has the key,  
she got mad and kicked the tire before sitting down next to the car rain falling on her, as she cried "I hate him," she whispered "I hate you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Unknowing to her a guy had heard her as he was walking with an umbrella, he had turned to the direction of the yell he saw a young lady crying at her car, he stepped closer as he saw her raise her head, he recognized her any day, he slowly walked up to her and said softly "Hikari is that you?"

Hikari looked up and stared into the blue eyed, blonde haired boy she hadn't seen in so long "Takeru?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 My Little Sister, My Daughter

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long guys, I've been slammed at work and on top of that I've been trying to change my schedule around to fit my school schedule starting in three weeks, I'll be starting my second year in college and I'm taking fifteen credits hours instead of just twelve and I'm working on top of that… I'll see how that goes. Anyways… thank you guys for the support thus far it means a lot to me that you guys like my stories as I love writing them for you anyways…well here is the final chapter I hope you like it! love you guys,Countrygirl19

My heart started pounding, there he was right in front of me for the first time in five years, the love of my life, my best friend, the father of my child, he was right there, at this worst point in my life.

He looked into my eyes and spoke "Hikari, what's wrong?" he said with the caring voice he always had.

"I looked into his eyes I didn't know If I could tell him, that he was a father, that my "father" forwarded my name to have our daughter adopted, I didn't know how he would react."

I panicked and lied "my father is going to pass on soon, he has cancer," I whispered.

He put his arms around me, and pulled me closer to him "I'm so sorry Hikari, I knew how close you were to your father," he whispered.

Tears fell out of my eyes and mixed with the pouring rain, my heart starting aching I wasn't even crying for his death, I was crying because he betrayed me, because he lied to me, telling me my daughter was dead, then admits she is still out there, I cry in joy that she is alive, but in sorrow that I unwillingly didn't get to be her mother, it killed me.

I hugged him and continued to cry in his shoulder, he then looked at me and smiled "why don't we find somewhere dry to talk, I don't want you to get sick," he said smiling.

I nodded and followed him to his car when we both got in and sat in silence for a minute until he broke the silence "you took off the ring," he whispered as his heart fell.

I looked down forgetting it was ever there, as I whispered "yeah I believed that you loved me and were coming after me, and then you never returned I thought you moved on."

He shook his head back and forth "I could never move on, a lot of things came up, things got complicated for me."

"_Believe me, you don't know complicated," _I thought putting my head down.

"Hikari I actually was looking for you today, I wanted to start things where they left off, but you see for the last five years I have been raising my sister, I couldn't just leave her."

She arched her eye "wait your mom had another child, Yamato hadn't said anything about that."

"She adopted actually, mom wanted another child since Yamato and I were grown up and he hadn't had any children yet."

Hikari smiled "that's sweet there's a lot of children who need good homes."

"But then Jeff decided he didn't want a child after a month, and he left her, so mom raised Allison and I helped then one morning I woke up to go to school and Allison was still asleep in her crib, mom didn't take her to daycare, and she left a note she ran off to be with him and I've raised her ever since."

Hikari's heart fell "how could she do that, for a man of all reasons,…" then she got enraged "I would never give up my little girl for any man, ever to put that girl in a family and abandon her, " she thought, Hikari couldn't stand it "I can't believe her!" she whispered.

"Yeah so I've been raising my sister since I was seventeen, and with money I didn't have enough to get us back here immediately," Takeru said looking at her "I'm sorry I tried to contact you by email, but it was disconnected and any time I tried to call your father said you were busy."

Her hatred just raised even more as tears fell out of her eyes "you tried to contact me?"

He nodded "many times a week, sometimes many times a day, I thought you had found someone new."

She shook her head "I could never find someone new."

"Kar you have seemed to been through a lot, why don't you come to my little sister's birthday today, it would be fun" Takeru smiled.

She started to nod and then looked at him "wait you and your sister have had the same birthday?"

He smiled "yep sure did, I've been focusing on her so much sometimes I forget it's my birthday too."

Hikari smiled "I can't wait to meet her, I'm sure she's a sweet girl."

Takeru turned on the ignition and pulled out of the parking spot and began to drive "you know Hikari, my sister reminds me a lot of you when you were her age."

Hikari laughed "why would you say that?"

"She's positive about life, always looks at the good never the bad, she sees the best in people, even when they are at their worst points, like when mom left and she kept asking where is mom, and I would have to tell her she is never coming back, she would always say it doesn't matter to me, I just want mommy happy and I'm happy to be with you," Takeru said with a big smile on his face.

"She must look up to you," said Hikari smiling.

He smiled back "yeah she does, I have always had a stronger bond with her than Yamato, it just seems like she was brought into my life for a reason, not mom's, not Jeff's but mine I still haven't figured out that reason but now I couldn't imagine life without her."

With hearing that sentence Hikari's thoughts went back to her daughter, and how she is still out there, it's one thing when your father leads you to believe she is dead and then tells you she is still alive, anger and relief is running through her head, anger that her father lied to her and relief that she was alive and hopefully well.

Hikari was jolted out of her thoughts when the car slammed at a red light and her purse flew on her lap and contents spilled out, one particular noticeable picture that Takeru noticed immediately as he picked it up and looked at it, Hikari grabbing the other things didn't notice he had it until he spoke

"Hikari, why do you have a picture of my sister as a baby?" he said looking at her holding the picture in his hand.

Her eyes went wide, she did everything she could not to cry right there, her daughter the entire time was with her father, it wasn't with some strange family, or someone that would beat her, but with her own biological father, but how could she possibly say that his sister is his daughter, how is she supposed to tell him that?

Her head was spinning she said the first thing she could think of "what are you talking about?"

"This is my sister's baby picture, why do you have it?" he said more calm as he pulled into the apartment complex where his dad lives.

She grabbed her purse and yanked the picture out of his hand and got out of the car "let's just go see her please," she whispered.

Takeru nodded "we will talk about this later," he whispered.

The two of them walked up to the apartment door, Hikari was feeling worse every passing second, what if she didn't like her? What if she wasn't what she expected? It was nerve wrecking especially the fact of Takeru has been raising his daughter and didn't even know it.

They walked in the door to be greeted by Yamato, his dad and then a second later a beautiful little girl with brown hair and blue eyes come running at the door "big brother, I'm glad you made it" he said jumping in his arms.

Hikari put on a soft smile as she watched Takeru pick her up and twirl her around, "_he's a wonderful father," _she thought.

The little girl then ran up to Hikari "hi you are very pretty will you be my new best friend?"

Hikari kneeled down to her level and looked at her and smiled she was such a beautiful little girl, she nodded "sweetheart I would love to be your best friend."

She jumped up and down "yay!" and ran over to Takeru "hey big brother can she be my new mommy?" I like her a lot.

Right then Hikari lost it, she had no idea how true that statement was, that she was her mother she couldn't stand there anymore she picked up her purse and left as she started crying outside she put her head in her hands and cried her eyes out.

Takeru noticed and ran after her and sat down next to her, "Hikari what's wrong? Did my sister say something wrong?"

Hikari took a breath as she opened up her purse and handed it to Takeru "this will explain everything," she whispered.

He slowly opened it and looked, it was a birth certificate and then gave her the picture "the little girl that is in your home is my daughter, our daughter I wasn't crying because my father was dying I was crying because he had my child adopted and told me she was dead, until I found out today she was still out there."

Takeru your sister, is your daughter."

His heart began to pound as he looked at her and back to the picture and then back to her, and a thought came to his head.

Flashback

"_Why do I get to name her?" Takeru looked at his mother and step father._

_His mother smiled "because it's just right."_

Then he thought when his mother left, as he called her after receiving the note.

"_Why did you leave her with me, I'm only seventeen?"_

"_Because no matter what, she is meant to be with you, you will understand someday."_

"Mom knew all along…" he whispered.

Then he thought when he first held her, at first it was unsure but then when he looked into her eyes he immediately loved her, not like a brother would…but like a parent would.

He then looked at her and stayed silent for what seemed like forever "I can't believe it," he whispered.

"Takeru please don't hate me, I had planned on keeping her, my parents had to trick me to give up by telling me she was dead," she whispered.

Takeru put his arms around her in a tight embrace "were going to get through this, were going to start over you, me and our beautiful daughter, I promise," he whispered.

She nodded "I love you, and her so much."

He kissed on the cheek "as I love you and Allison, were going to make it as a family I promise you."


End file.
